Hope We Never Fall Apart
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Kendall is dating Amy, but lately has been neglecting her. She breaks up with him, he tries everything to get her back. Will he succeed?  Kendall/OC, James/Camille, Jo/Logan. AU No BTR or Minnesota. All live in Cali.


**I own nothing. Lyrics are bolded and italicized. **

_**I heard love is dangerous**_

_**Once you fall you never get enough**_

_**But the thought of you leaving**_

_**Ain't so easy for me**_

_**Don't hurt me**_

_**Desert me**_

_**Don't give up on me**_

_**What would I wanna do that for?**_

_**Don't use me**_

_**Take advantage of me**_

_**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**_

_Count On You _

Kendall Knight and Amy Woods are sitting next to one another in their English class. Their teacher, Ms. Matthews is assigning dates for their Grammar mini lesson dates.

" Kendall, numbers due on March 14." Kendall nods, " James, percentages due on March 19."

Amy glances over to Kendall he smiles. The teacher finishes up with the dates but Ms. Matthews didn't call out Amy's date. Amy raises her hand, " Yes Amy?"

" Ms. Matthews you didn't assign me a date for my lesson on prepositional phases."

Ms. Matthews scans down her list of dates, " Aha, yours is due on March 16 ,class after Kendall's."

Amy smiles widely and looks over to Kendall, he smiles again. The school bell rings, " Class dismissed." Kendall slings his backpack over his shoulder and takes Amy's hand in his, interlacing their fingers.

Amy and Kendall have been dating for the passed three months. Kendall and Amy have been in the same high school for the last two years. She moved out to California from Arizona because of her mother's new job. Amy's parents are divorced but her father died when Amy was fourteen in a car accident. Amy doesn't know exactly how it happened. She wasn't very close to her parents. Amy is close to her two friends Camille and Jo. Camille introduced Amy to Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James in their choir class, back in freshmen year.

Kendall, three months ago, decided to ask out Amy while the two were waiting for their five other friends to sit down during a lunch break. Kendall was so nervous thinking Amy would say no, but when he asked her, she said yes. Since the two got together they have been inseparable, but no one knows that they are together, and they mean no one. They're surprised that no one has said anything about them being together. Kendall always is holding Amy's hand. But, the two just let it go.

" What do you think we will be doing in drama today?" Kendall asks Amy as the two make their way to the acting studio on the three floor.

" Hm I don't know I hope something fun though," Amy replies. The two enter the classroom, only James and Camille appeared to be in the classroom. Logan and Jo have chemistry in this block and Carlos has art class. The class begins in two minutes, " well mostly likely everyone will be late today again."

" Yup," Mr. Riley replies as he makes his way into the classroom. He puts his things on his desk and hands each student a script as students begin to enter the previous empty room.

" Um why are you holding Amy's hand, Kendall? Are you two doing a love scene or something?" James asks.

" Because we've been dating for the passed three months, we've always held hands," Kendall lets go of Amy's hand and begins to read his script, " and yes we are doing a love scene so now I get to hold her hand again.

" Alright Amy and Kendall please read your scene, " Mr. Riley announces to the class. The two go over to the stage and open their scripts.

" What do you listen to generally Holly?" Kendall reads.

" Um rock and sometimes classic pop. How about you Chris?" Amy says.

" I love rock."

**XXXXX**

Amy is sitting on the beach next to Jo and Camille watching the guys surfing. Water crashing down on to the beach. The group has been at the beach since eleven this morning, it's currently four in the afternoon. Amy continues to watch her boyfriend stand on his board then fall off, she laughs. James and Logan come out of the water planting their board into the sand.

" Hey ladies, don't you want to join us in the water?" James says flirty.

" Sure James," Camille replies James takes her hand and they walk into the water slowly.

" Do you want to come along too Jo?" Logan asks politely.

" Sure afterwards do you want to walk along the beach?"

" That would be great," Logan takes Jo's hand and they run into the water behind James and Camille.

Amy sighs continuing to watch Kendall and Carlos fall off their boards. She's wishing that Kendall would want to walk with her along the beach later too.

Lately, Kendall has been neglecting Amy. Forgetting dates, calling her when he says he would. Eating lunch together, just little things he usually does he stopped doing. Amy wraps her arms around her knees and resumes watching Kendall surfing.

**XXXXX**

Amy and Camille are sitting on Camille's bed after school. It's been a week since they went to the beach, and James asked out Camille, Logan asked out Jo. Carlos is still single he says he doesn't want to be in a relationship that is definitely understandable.

Amy sighs deeply as Camille finishes a text to James. " You okay Amy?"

" Oh yeah I'm fine," she lies. Amy rotates her double linked ring on her right middle finger.

" I know there's something wrong Amy, what is it?" Camille asks her voice filled with concern.

Amy takes a deep breathe, " I feel that Kendall and I are drifting apart."

" I could tell, why? We guys are really close friends."

" Camille, Kendall is my boyfriend." Camille stares at Amy in confusion and a bit of shock.

" Oh my, I'm a horrible person. How could I not notice that you two are together?" Camille mentally slaps herself.

" No, no it's alright Camille. It's just lately he's been forgetting things, calling me when he would, eating lunch together, helping me with sports." Tears threaten to fall from Amy's eyes, Camille pulls her into a big hug.

" It's alright. Don't worry." Amy sniffles rubs her nose and wipes her eyes.

**XXXXX**

Amy is walking to Kendall's house, hands stuffed into her jean pockets. Today Amy and Kendall are going to the park to feed the ducks. Amy wanted to go the park last week but Kendall had a chemistry test.

Amy knocks on The Knights' front door Katie answers the door. " Hi Amy.

" Hey Katie, how are you?" Amy squats her body so she's eye level with Katie. Amy stands at 5'8 only three inches shorter than Kendall while Katie is only 4'9 in height.

" I'm doing well." " Who's at the door?" Kendall shouts from upstairs. " Amy!" Katie yells back. Amy enters the residence and sees Kendall run down the stair, carrying a duffle bag? Amy knits her eyebrows in confusion.

" Kendall we're still going to the park right?" Amy questions Kendall, his' eyes widen. Her face fell, he says plans again.

" I'm so sorry Amy, I just got a call from the Vans agency and they want me to shoot some photos today." Katie immediately leaves the two alone. Amy fidgets with her fingers while she thinks.

" Kendall," she pauses a tear slides down her cheek, "Kendall I think it's best that we should stop being together."

Kendall's clearly shock at this, " what? Why Amy?" Amy takes a deep breathe.

" You've been so damn busy lately Kendall. Studying, skipping or cancelling dates. You stopped eating lunch with me. We've haven't done anything together for the last two weeks. Two weeks Kendall," More tears fall down her face, Amy takes hold of the doorknob twists it and leaves the house. Kendall drops his bag and runs out of the house.

" Amy stop," Amy continues to walk down the street. Rains begin to pour from the gray, heavy clouds. " please stop Amy!" She spins around clearly upset.

" Why should I stop Kendall? Give me a reason!" Kendall stares at the ground. " See you can't give me a reason." Amy resumes going back to her house.

**XXXXX**

Kendall is lying on his bed tossing a ball up and down catching it every time. There's a knock at his door, " come in." James opens to door.

" What's wrong? You missed baseball practice today," James sits on the edge of the bed. Kendall breathes deeply.

" I know." He says simply.

" Why? You never miss practice."

" Amy is mad at me and broke up with me." James' eye went widen.

" Did she tell you why?" Kendall nods continuing to toss the ball.

" Because I've been missing dates, not eating lunch with her." James grabs the ball out of annoyance and anger. " Hey!"

" I can't believe you would do that Kendall. You're an asshole."

" You're right James I am an asshole." Kendall sits up, " I need to apologize to Amy." James nods leaves Kendall's room.

Kendall goes over to his closet pulling out a plaid shirt, buttoning it up. Grabs his car keys and wallet makes his way out of his home.

Kendall stops at the florist on the way to Amy's house.

" What flowers would you like to purchase?" the florist asks Kendall. She is around the age of twenty, four inches shorter than Kendall.

" Could I have a mix of bluebells with forget me not?" The florists nods and begins to assemble the bouquet for Kendall. Kendall roams around the shop looking at the flowers. Reds, blues, yellows, oranges and pinks are scattered around the shop. " Sir, your bouquet is done. It will be twenty-five dollars."

Kendall pulls out the correct change out of his wallet and hands it the florist.

" Thanks," he replies as he exits the shops with the bouquet in hand.

**XXXXX**

Kendall slowly strolls to the Woods' residences and knocks on the front door. Amy's older brother, Jared, opens the door arms crossed. " Kendall, what do you want?"

" Hi Jared, I just want to apologize to Amy." He says nervously. Jared stands at 6'4 in height, muscular build, he has a bit of stubble on his face. Jared is twenty years old, only three and half years older than Amy and Kendall.

" Hm, what did you do to my sister that you need to apologize for?" Jared says sternly.

" I, I, I missed dates." Jared keeps his arms crossed, looks over his shoulder and sees Amy stand at the top of the stairs. Amy waves her arms around in a tell-him- I'm –not- here motion.

" Well Amy isn't here anyways. She's also clearly upset with you Kendall." Kendall sighs in defeat.

" Well could you give her these?" Jared nods and takes the bouquet from Kendall and closes the front door. Kendall goes over to his car, rests his head against the steering wheel.

" I'm an idiot." He says to himself.

**XXXXX**

Kendall opens his locker, hoping that Amy will speak to him, since her locker is four away from Kendall's. Amy hasn't spoken to Kendall in a week now. Amy doesn't go to her locker, she's currently speaking to Camille, Jo, Carlos and James. Logan opens his locker, his is to the left of Kendall's, pulls out his Pre-Calculus binder and textbook.

" Kendall?" Kendall doesn't blink as Logan waves his hand in front of Kendall's face, " Kendall!" Logan yells, Kendall comes out of trance.

" Yes Logan?" Kendall says annoyed.

" Umm you know you're standing on a piece of gum?" Kendall stares at his shoes and mumbles incohertly, most likely vulgar phrases. Kendall slams his locker shut, loud enough to have everyone look over at him. Amy looks at Kendall and Kendall rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Amy heads to Pre-Calculus with Logan, Carlos and Jo head to English, Kendall, James and Camille go to Spanish IV class.

**XXXXX**

" How should I apologize to Amy?" Kendall asks Camille and Carlos while walking towards his car. Kendall drives, daily, Camille and Carlos home since all three live next to each other.

" Hmm buy her a helmet or food," Carlos states. Camille and Kendall shake their head.

" No Carlos, buy her flowers specifically daffodils, peonies mean healing, red and pink carnations, raspberry blossom and finally a single rose. Then explain the meaning of each flower and maybe sing her a song. She's mentioned to me that she loves your singing." Kendall smiles weakly.

" Thanks Camille, I'll do that. Is it alright if I stop at the florist to purchase the flowers." Carlos and Camille both nod, Kendall starts the engine and pulls out of the school lot.

**XXXXX**

Amy's sits at the computer desk working on her English mini lesson project. She thinks about prepositional phases and what exactly they are. A tap at her window interrupts her thoughts, she walks over to her window pulling the curtains away. Amy spots Kendall on her balcony flowers and a guitar in hand. She opens her window and steps outside.

" What are you doing here Kendall?"

" I want to apologize for being an asshole, not spending anytime with you." Kendall takes Amy's hand pulling the two back inside of Amy's room. Amy sits on her bed's edge while Kendall stands up, pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, handing the bouquet to Amy.

"I bought you daffodils, peonies, red and pink carnations, raspberry blossom and finally a single rose. Daffodils means chivalry, peonies means healing, the red carnations mean my heart

aches for you, pink ones mean I can't forget you a raspberry blossom means remorse and the single rose means I love you." A single tear falls from Amy's face Kendall wipes it away. " I'm really sorry Amy. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have cancelled all the dates, skipping lunch and doing those stupid Vans photo shoots. I'm really sorry." Amy pulls Kendall into a tight embrace, Kendall kisses Amy's temple. Kendall pulls away, places his guitar in front of his body.

" I want to play you a song Amy. It's called Stand Forever," he begins to sing while playing chords.

_**Let's start it off with a breakdown baby**_

_**I've been quietly studying you**_

_**Standing off in a corner with your arms crossed**_

_**Eyes locked staring at the scene unfolding before you**_

_**and I'm not sure if it was me that you smiled at**_

_**but one more drink and I'll be past that**_

_**and into you so please don't question**_

_**When I, when I take your hand away and go**_

_**I'll stand forever and ever**_

_**and maybe one day we'll be together**_

_**now if you could only see me from the way that I see you**_

_**so please baby go dry you eyes**_

_**the last thing I wanna do is make you cry**_

_**now if you could only see me from the way that I see you**_

_**It's a long shot, but I'll say**_

_**I wanna unremember you**_

_**so purse your lips and blow me a kiss**_

_**if it's the last thing that I'll see from you**_

_**well could this be the reason that we always fall apart?**_

_**always stopping never starting, walk away a broken heart**_

_**and you and me just need some time alone**_

_**you and me just need to be alone**_

_**In the morning when you come to**_

_**if you wanna leave, I won't stop you**_

_**[oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, won't stop you, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh**_

_**you've got me underwater and I'm trying to breathe**_

_**if you wanna stay, I won't make you leave**_

_**oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh,**_

_**I won't make you leave**_

_**oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh**_

_**the last thing I wanna do is make you cry**_

_**now if you could only see me from the way that I see you**_

" Will you forgive me Amy?" Kendall says as he finishes the last chord.

" I forgive you Kendall! I'm so sorry for ever breaking up with you," Amy replies, a few tears escape her eyes. Kendall wipes them away with his thumb and pulls her into a deep kiss.

" I love you," she says kisses Kendall's nose. A blush creeps on his face and he kisses Amy's nose too.

" I love you too and I'll stand forever for you."

Kendall hugs Amy one more time, a knock interrupts the two, and Jared stands there.

" So you forgive him?" Jared says Amy nods. " Good now I don't have to kick him out. By the way, you sing well Kendall." Kendall and Amy both smile as Jared leaves.

" So do you want to go get some ice cream?" Amy asks Kendall. Kendall interlaces their fingers together.

" I would love to."

**Songs used are Count on You- Big Time Rush feat. Jordin Sparks. Stand Forever – Heffron Drive. Runs With Werewolves gave me the idea about the flowers and the song choice for Kendall. Thanks Emily! =) **

**Original this story was only suppose to be three pages but then became six. Over 2500 words, woo! Longest one shot! **

**Please review! **


End file.
